The Reality of It All
by fcforte07
Summary: Ashleigh and John have been friends since they were both signed to the WWE. As their friendship grows closer it seems more like a storyline for the show.


**Chapter 1: _The Champ Is Here_**

She closed her eyes. 1...2...3! The referee tapped her shoulder and she opened her eyes. The New York arena was filled with cheers and screams from the fans. Everyone was on their feet. She stood up from the mat and looked around. The referee walked up to her. He had the title belt in his hands. It was her title now. He placed it in her hands and raised her arm.

"After three long years of dreaming of the women's title, this young woman's dream has become a reality tonight here at WrestleMania." Jim Ross said from the commentator table.

She looked down at her new title and exited the ring. The energy backstage was intense. Her match was the first match of the night; she was ready to go out there and do it again. Todd Grissom approached her with the WWE cameras following close behind. "Hey Ash, we're going to do a short interview for Raw. Are you up for it?" He asked her.

She smiled and said, "I'm up for anything right now."

He nodded and looked toward the camera. "I am here with the new WWE Women's Champion Ashleigh Poole just after her win. Ashleigh, how does it feel to have finally reached your goal after so long?" He asked. The camera zoomed in for a close up.

"I cannot find the words to describe how I feel. For three years I have put my body on the line for this. Every time I came close to getting it someone or something would screw it up. My knee, my arm, my enemies! I've even looked death eye and refused to let it ruin my dreams. Now I've achieved greatness. I will defend my title with everything I have." She said. The camera man gave a thumb up to signal they were done.

Ashleigh shook her head in disapproval and said, "That wasn't too great."

Todd put his hand on her shoulder and said, "You're too hard on yourself. That was a good speech. Besides, how often do you get to say what you actually want to? Anyway, I better get going. Congratulations on the big win."

She smiled and Todd walked away. She made her way to the women's locker room and found a place to relax before she left the arena. The cameras were off now. On screen she played a character that was given to her. The fans loved her character. She was outgoing and the center of attention. She considered herself to be the top Diva in the business. When the camera was off she was shy and quiet. She hated being fitted with the term Diva. She wanted to be referred to as a wrestler. Another on screen trait she hated was her love life. Men would fall for her and try their best to win her heart. It wasn't like that in real life. Her last relationship left her in the hospital fighting for her life. The company told fans she was out with a broken arm. She had gained so many friends over the years. Her closet friend was John Cena. They entered the WWE at the same time. They were both drafted to Raw too. They stuck with each other through everything. At one point the creative team for the company tried putting them together for a storyline. The two of them refused to go along with it. They knew it could've ended their friendship. John never told her, but he saved her the night she ended up in the hospital.

Ashleigh began dating a guy John didn't get along with. His name was Adam Williams. Adam used Ashleigh as arm candy. If she didn't do what he wanted her to do she would have to face pain and torment. John walked in on one of the altercations. Ashleigh tried ending the relationship with Adam, but he refused to let her go alive. He tried ending her life with a knife to the heart. He missed thanks to John. Adam was arrested and Ashleigh was taken to the hospital. She spent three months in the hospital. Doctors didn't expect her to live. Of course she would prove them wrong.

Ashleigh looked down at her title belt one last time before she put it in her gym bag. She put her hair up in a pony tail and put the strap of the gym bag over her shoulder. Her home awaited her in Virginia. She was taking three days off to relax.

"Hey Ash! Wait up." She turned around after leaving the locker room. John jogged up to her and gave her a friendly hug causing her to blush. "That was a great match. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks John. Good luck with your match tonight." She said and started to walk away.

He grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. "I know you want to hurry up and leave, but I want you to hang around. I won't see you for three days so we can go out for breakfast before you leave."

She smiled at the offer and said, "I'd like to wait for you John, but I'm tired. I'm going to go to the airport so I can find a place to nap before I go back to Virginia."

"I can't let you do that." He said, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key. "Go stay in my room at the Hilton."

She looked down and took the key. "Thanks John," She said. "I'll stay up until you come in."

"Yeah, I won't hold that to you. Just keep the door unlocked and be careful."

Ashleigh smiled and walked away. She caught a cab and went to the hotel. When she got to John's room she saw his clothes lying on the floor. It was typical for a room of his to look like this. She took some time to fold and put everything in his suitcase. This was a normal thing for her to do for him. She took a quick shower and changed into her night clothes. It wasn't long until she was lying on the bed sleeping. She wanted to stay up and see how John's match turned out, but she was too tired.

Going into WrestleMania John was the WWE champion. He held onto the title for one more night. He left the arena and hurried to the hotel hoping that Ashleigh was still awake. He smiled seeing her curled up on the bed as he entered the room. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Ashleigh opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. "Back so soon?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I won." He said holding up the championship belt.

"Congratulations John! What is this now at WrestleMania? You're third win?" She asked.

"Yeah and I think it was your first, wasn't it?"

Ashleigh smiled and said, "It sure was. My most exciting too. The first time I actually got to wrestle without a set winner. My body is going to feel it in the morning, but it was worth it."

"I'm sure you're dad is going to be proud." John said. He watched as Ashleigh looked down. She looked back at him and smiled.

"I hope so. I haven't seen him for almost a year. The next three days will be my first vacation, if you could even consider it a vacation."

John smiled and said, "I hope you enjoy it. After that you have a lot of work ahead of you."

Work. Everything was work. Reality was becoming work.

The cool breeze blew her hair in her face as she exited from the car. She looked up at the two story house and smiled. The house had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. There was also a living room, kitchen, and den with a working fireplace. The view behind the house was gorgeous. The Blue Ridge Mountains could be seen from her back porch. Home. It seemed so different. Of course she had been living in and out of hotels for the past five months. This was still home. She got out her keys and opened the door. "Welcome home." She heard a male voice say.

Her eyes focused on the male figure stand in the hallway across from her. "Adam." She said softly.

"In the flesh. I watched you on television last night. That was a great win." He said.

She smiled and said, "Yeah it was." After Ashleigh was released from the hospital she dropped the charges with Adam. She never told John about it. She knew it would upset him. As her career with the WWE grew Adam caught up with her in New York. They talked and he apologized for his actions. With the help of tears he won back her friendship. Now he was here again. He helped her bring her suitcase inside and they went to the living room.

"Adam, I have to tell you something. I don't feel comfortable with you here right now." She said.

"Why? Is it because of John? Are you fucking him now?" Adam asked. Ashleigh noticed the change in his tone.

"No. Do not bring him into this either. I don't want you here based on what has happened between us in the past."

"You forgave me though."

Ashleigh shook her head and moved away from him. "I never said that I forgave you. I told you we could start our friendship over again. And honestly, I think it's a little weird that you were in my house without my permission." She said.

He step toward her and grabbed her wrist. She looked down at his hand and jerked away. "No Adam. Get out now before you do something you'll regret."

He glared at her and said, "This isn't the last that you've heard from me. I'll be back." He left the house angry. Ashleigh looked down at the floor and sighed. She thought about the key that she usually left under her welcome mat. That would be the only way that Adam could get in. She removed it from outside and put it in a drawer in the kitchen. So far her vacation wasn't turning out as planned. She took out her cell phone from her purse that was on the kitchen counter and sat on one of the bar stools. She dialed John's cell phone and put the ear piece up to her ear.

His voicemail message turned on, "Hey it's John! I can't answer my phone so leave me a message if you're cool with that."

Ashleigh shook her head and said, "Hey John. It's Ash. I made it home and I had an unexpected visitor. Adam was here. He must've gotten the key that I leave under the welcome mat. I told him to leave, but he said it would be the last time that I would hear from him. I'm a little creeped out, but I'll be okay. Please call me when you get this and good luck tonight." She closed her phone and sighed.


End file.
